


Strings

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Gen, Gore, Injury, Manipulation, Pain, Post-Thor (2011), Torture, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Loki's unfortunate destination after his fall from Asgard.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Kudos: 10





	Strings

The last thing Loki remembered as he fell into the abyss was the look of pure terror on his brother’s face. The next time he saw Thor, his expression had been very different. All the time between those two encounters remained a blur.

Loki had made the conscious decision of letting go that day. He had known that no matter what he would do, no matter how hard he would have tried to redeem himself, he would never be Odin’s son again. He would never be what they wanted him to be. So he let go.

He had fallen for so long, dragged out of his own universe, until the demigod had passed out. When he woke, he saw figures looming over him and he scrambled to his feet quickly. He conjured a dark flame in his palm, ready to attack the strange creatures that stood before him.

_ “Who’s this?” _ The creature growled out, approaching the man slowly.

“My name is Loki Laufeyson.” He said firmly, glaring at the beast in front of him. “Where am I?”

_ “He is the false son of Odin.”  _ One murmured behind him. He whirled around, standing his ground as he straightened.

“I am the rightful king of Asgard!” He shouted. Who were these people who dared speak of him in that way?

“ _ He will do.” _

Loki was about to speak again before he felt the piercing of a blade against his neck, and darkness soon followed.

**.** **.** **.**

_ “Wake up, Laufeyson.” _

Loki grimaced as he felt a sharp boot to his side, rolling over and looking up. He felt the shackles around his wrists, tied behind his back and he let out a faint growl at the creature above him. It wore a hood to cover its face, but he could still see its wicked grin and jagged teeth. It sent a serpentine fear to coil around the pit of his stomach, but the trickster covered it up with a smirk.

“What? You won’t take me to dinner first?” He purred smoothly.

The creature’s scowl morphed into a dark grin.  _ “Your silvertongue will be of little use to us right now. I suggest you are quiet, Liesmith.” _

“And if I’m not?” He muttered coldly.

_ “Then we will shut it for you.” _ The creature crouched down, producing a needle and thread from his claws. The fiery temper fueled Loki, shifting back, but never dropping his act of snark.

“Others have tried. I don’t stay quiet for long.” He retorted, eyes flicking between the sharp object and the creature. “What are you?” He asked, hoping to get an answer this time; enough with the horrifying ambiguity.

_ “I am called the Other. We are Chitauri. You answer only to us now, Laufeyson.” _

Loki snorted in laughter, digging the anger deeper into the Chitauri. “I answer to no one, creature.”

_ “You will. In time.” _

Loki was unable to say anything more, the Chitauri grabbing him and holding him down. The ex-prince writhed, trying to fight back, but before he could spit out any spells, the beast was piercing his lips, threading them shut. He swallowed down his initial scream, feeling blood build up in his mouth. It ran down his chin, dripping to the ground as he glared daggers up at the Other. When the act was finally over, the beast moved off him, opening his airways once more. Loki took a shallow breath through his nose, sitting up slowly. The pain was numbing, and he couldn’t hear the next words of the Other; everything was underwater.

The figure left him alone, the demigod slowly letting himself relax. The next time he could speak, he would be out of here in an instant.

The only problem with his plan was that they did not let him speak. Days merged into one another and the prince lost track of all time. Each day brought forth a new means of torture that Loki was unprepared for. He had stopped screaming a while ago; it was pointless and only brought the Other more pleasure.

Loki began to measure days in the hours of pain and agony he felt, figuring it was night time whenever the Other left, and day whenever he returned. His silence was maddening, and he lost all motive to think or try. The one morning that the Other returned without a blade to drive into his skin, Loki felt a small celebration of relief play out in his head.

Instead, the Chitauri set a golden scepter in front of him. The man looked at it with resigned eyes. Was the Other going to stab him with it? Maybe, just maybe, he would finally be allowed to die. His eyes were drawn to the blue gem at the top, by the sharp blade. He cast a glance up at the beast, as if to ask what this was about.

_ “Have no fear, little Jotun.”  _ The Other purred, his tone condescending. Loki had gotten used to the demeaning names for him. They never called him Loki, that would be  _ too empowering _ . A name was only given to those who had earned it. And Loki had not gotten close. “ _ This will be your new companion. I’m sure you two will get along.” _

Picking up the weapon, the Chitauri pressed the tip to his chest. He waited patiently for the creature to push it further and draw blood, but he did not. Instead, the blue gem glowed, its power seeping into Loki’s veins. His eyes widened, his vision shifting, and his mind expanding. He saw so much. He obeyed so easily.

The Other smirked, pulling away as the fallen prince slumped back down, exhausted. All this work for this one, successful moment. They had found someone with such strength of will, broken him and made them their own puppet.  _ “Rest, Laufeyson. Thanos has big plans for you yet.” _

They no longer needed the chains that bound the man; he was theirs to control on strings.


End file.
